Crossover: When Loki Met Khan
by IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: Basically what the title says. Loki pops onto the Enterprise to meet Khan and see if they couldn't have some... fun, together.


**CROSSOVER**

**WHEN LOKI MET KHAN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Main Pairing: **Loki/Khan Noonien Singh [pre-slash]

**Side Pairing: **James T. Kirk/Spock

**Fandoms: **Star Trek AOS, Avengers

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimers: **Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story. The world and characters of the Avengers belong to Marvel. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

* * *

When Loki teleported, he found himself face-to-face with a blonde man and a Vulcan. He paused, bright eyes taking the two in. The blonde was wearing gold, the Vulcan blue, and they were standing far too close together.

'What the hell...?' the blonde gaped.

'Are you Captain Kirk?' Loki questioned. The blonde nodded, and Loki smirked. 'Good.' He had found it difficult to teleport onto the correct ship, and had visited three already. Two had threatened to lock him up before Loki had disappeared, and the third had _tried_. Loki had dealt with them quickly. 'Where is your prisoner?' Loki questioned.

The Vulcan- Commander Spock, Loki had learned- stood tall before expertly positioning himself before his captain. Oh, so the rumours _were _true. Loki's smirk widened; he could work with that.

'How did you get aboard this ship?' Spock demanded.

'Now is not the time, nor the place, for such a conversation,' Loki said. 'I have business to attend to.'

'Now _is _the correct time and place, as you have just illegally boarded Federation vessel,' Spock said. 'I believe that I asked you a question. Please answer it, or you will be confined to the Brig.'

Loki raised an eyebrow, which the Vulcan copied. 'Very well,' Loki mused. 'But please remember that I _did _give you a chance.' He let invisibility wash over him, and enjoyed the confusion of the numerous humans and one Vulcan before he reappeared, this time behind Captain Kirk. The blonde gasped as Loki wrapped an arm around his neck, but went still when one of Loki's daggers dug into his skin. 'Take me to the Brig,' Loki ordered, glaring down the Vulcan. 'Or your lover will bleed out in twenty seconds.'

Spock's eyes widened, and the humans around him froze, all staring between Loki, Kirk, and Spock. Finally Spock swallowed thickly and nodded, back straightening once more. 'Very well.'

'Don't try any... "funny business", I believe the Midgardians are fond of saying,' Loki said. 'I'm much stronger and faster than you.'

Spock just nodded again and raised his hand, gesturing for the rest of the crew to step back. He then led the way towards the elevator, which Loki believed was now called a turbolift. Humanity had come a long way since Loki had last visited; their technology was fascinating, and the fact that they could now travel to distant planets, and had met and traded with many other species, truly was remarkable. But they were still no match for Loki.

Kirk kept muttering under his breath, Spock's name falling from his lips every so often, but Loki ignored him. Spock stiffened every time Loki squeezed too hard, causing the human to choke, but he didn't try to stop the god. Not yet, anyway. Loki didn't doubt that Spock was trying to come up with a plan to get his lover back. He could have him, undamaged, as long as Loki got what he wanted. He didn't believe in killing for no reason.

They travelled through brightly lit hallways, through doors and past humans wearing gold, red and blue. Loki kept his eyes open and his body poised, ready for battle, even when they finally entered the Brig.

There were large glass cells on either side of the spacious room, and Midgardians wearing red and carrying weapons- phasers, Loki believed- were stationed at either end of the room, or working at the large white consoles in the middle. Each stood when Loki, Spock and Kirk appeared, but a few words from the Commander had them backing down.

'Where is your prisoner?' Loki asked.

Spock's eyes narrowed, but he nodded towards the furthest end of room. 'In the last cell.'

Loki hummed and glanced down at Kirk. 'Good boy. You make an excellent shield.' He threw his magic out, and each human- including Spock- was transported into the cells surrounding them. He put Kirk and Spock together, and watched them grasp at each other until turning to face the glass that kept them trapped.

Loki started walking, boots echoing along the bright white floor. These cells were so very similar to the one he had been kept in on Asgard, and the one aboard the Helicarrier. It seemed that not much changed, even after two hundred years.

Finally, Loki was able to look upon the cell he had been searching for. It was white, of course, with a simple bunk, upon which sat a tall, well-muscled human.

_Super-human_. At least, according to the information that Loki had come across. He'd been very intrigued upon learning that humans had started to mess with their own genetics, trying to make themselves bigger and stronger. He wondered if it had stemmed from "Captain America", or from the fact that humans were so pathetically weak when compared to other races. Even Vulcans, for all their intellect and logic, were three times stronger, faster, _better_. Humans never dealt with being weak very well.

The man Loki had come for glanced up when he realised that he wasn't alone, and a single eyebrow rose when he took in Loki; Loki was wearing leather trousers, a dark green shirt, and a long, black leather overcoat that fell to his knees. He had found moving about in his old, favoured armour a bit too constricting, and so had settled for something simpler a fair few years ago during his travels. His hair was, of course, still long, slicked back, reaching his shoulders; he had never cared to cut it.

'Can I help you?' Khan asked, eyebrow still up.

'Perhaps,' Loki mused. He let his eyes run over the man before taking in the cell once more. 'Why do Midgardians always put us in glass cages?' he questioned.

'_Us_?' Khan echoed, still not moving; only his head was turned in Loki's direction, his posture otherwise rigid and facing the wall.

'Mm,' Loki hummed. 'You kill a few humans, try to take over their world, and suddenly they confine you to a glass case.' His eyes fell on Khan once more, green meeting blue.

'I haven't tried to take over their world,' Khan said. 'Not in a few centuries, at least.'

'No, me either,' Loki agreed. 'There are so many more fascinating planets than Earth. Besides, it seems much more interesting to simply play than takeover, wouldn't you agree?'

Both of Khan's eyebrows went up this time, and his ice-blue eyes were cold, calculating.

'Unless you aren't after world domination?' Loki questioned.

Khan tilted his head. 'Not currently, no.'

Loki sighed. He could hear banging, and shouting; the humans were trying to escape their cells, and more were trying to enter the Brig. But Loki was using magic to keep them out, and doubted that they would get in before he was ready for them too. 'I had such high hopes for you, Mr Singh,' he said.

'You know my name,' Khan replied.

Loki smirked. 'I have gone by many names, but you may refer to me as Loki Laufeyson, or Loki Liesmith.'

Khan stared at him, silent, until, 'The Norse God of Mischief and Lies?'

Loki bowed from the waist down, but kept his eyes on the super-human, a smirk on his lips.

'You were Earth's mightiest enemy before you... disappeared,' Khan continued. 'It was before my time.'

'I am aware,' Loki said as he straightened. 'I found Midgard a bore after certain events, and took my leave.'

'But you're back now,' Khan said.

'I've been travelling for many years,' Loki said, taking a step closer to the cell. Khan finally stood to face him, arms bulging as he linked his hands behind his back. Loki let his eyes trail over the man's rather impressive form before adding, 'I had hoped to play with the Midgardians a bit more; their phasers still aren't too dangerous against a being such as myself. But then I heard of _you_...'

'From?' Khan questioned.

'An Admiral Marcus and the sordid company he keeps,' Loki said. Khan's eyes narrowed, darkened, and Loki cocked a brow. 'You dislike him.'

'He has something that belongs to me,' Khan said.

'Something... or 72 some_ones_?' Loki asked. Khan went rigid. 'Suppose that I help you, Khan,' Loki continued, getting down to business, 'what would you do for me?'

'You can help?'

'I can do anything.'

'And why would you?'

Loki paused, head tilted as he mulled over his words. 'It is so very, very difficult to find someone intelligent and dark enough to spend my time with. I had someone long ago, but he was human and I... lost him.' Loki swallowed thickly, but kept his gaze, and his voice, level. 'You, however, are "super-human", I believe the term is. You are sturdier than him, but just as dark, just as intelligent. I believe that we could have a lot of... _fun_.'

Khan looked vaguely amused, but still suspicious. Loki didn't blame him; everybody should be suspicious of Loki. 'When you say _help_...' Khan mused.

'I mean to destroy Admiral Marcus, help you collect your crew, and take them to a planet to colonise,' Loki said. 'There are few in various quadrants that can house human life, and they are close enough to other planets for you to procure provisions, yet far enough away for the Federation to leave you be.'

'I see,' Khan said. He took a step closer to the glass, eyes never once leaving Loki's. 'And in return you want me?'

They held each other's gaze, two predators staring each other down. Both ignored the various shouts and bumps coming from the humans around them as they sized each other up. Eventually Khan blinked, looked away, and Loki smirked.

'As I said,' the god repeated, 'we could have fun.'

'My crew's life for me,' Khan summarised.

'Yes,' Loki nodded.

Khan breathed in and out slowly, deeply, before inclining his head. 'I would give anything for my crew's safety,' he said, and his eyes met Loki's once more. 'I will also do anything if harm befalls them.'

'So I have been made aware,' Loki said. 'And it is why I shall give Admiral Marcus to you.'

Khan's lips twisted upward, a truly dark, dangerous smile that had Loki shivering. Oh, this _was _going to be entertaining. Loki waved a hand and the glass between them cracked, splintered, before shattering completely. Khan eyed it briefly before stepping down, finally joining Loki.

Loki was under no illusions; Khan didn't trust him, but that was fine, as he didn't trust Khan, either. Both were tricksters, predators, and would always put themselves first. Or, in Khan's case, his crew first, closely followed by himself. He was smart, dangerously so, and Loki knew that he would have to keep a close eye on him.

But that was part of the fun. Loki hadn't met anyone as capable as himself in over two hundred years. And working with humans like Khan was always interesting.

'Shall we?' Loki asked.

Khan glanced at him. 'You have a plan to get off this ship?'

'Your crew are here, are they not?' Loki asked. Khan nodded. 'I suppose we shall use the shuttles, then.' It was no strain, but teleporting was _so _much easier. Still, Loki had resigned himself to doing things the human way after deciding to go after Khan.

They walked side-by-side through the room, and only stopped when they reached the cell containing Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. Both froze when they caught sight of Khan, and Kirk scowled.

'Well, Captain, it appears that I no longer have any need of you,' Khan said.

'S'okay,' Kirk said, 'I'll just have to come after your friend, too.'

Loki smirked, and Spock's eyes settled on him. 'Loki, Norse God of Mischief.'

'Very good, Commander,' Loki praised. 'I had heard that Vulcans were rather intelligent.'

'Their failure is their logic,' Khan said.

'Hmm, I'm not too sure about that,' Loki mused, glancing between Spock and Kirk. 'This one seems... different.'

'Let us out and we'll go easy on you,' Kirk said, drawing their attention. 'You have 72 people to think about, Khan.'

'That I do, Captain,' Khan conceded, 'however, I'll take my chances with the Norse God... for now.'

Loki bowed to both Kirk and Spock before gesturing for Khan to lead the way. 'I trust that you have no problem killing when necessary?' he asked when they reached the automatic doors.

'No,' Khan said, 'however, knocking them out usually proves to be the less time-consuming route.'

'Indeed,' Loki agreed. 'Now,' he turned to face the door, and Khan stood at his side, eyes on Loki. Loki smirked. 'Shall we begin?'

* * *

{Fin}

* * *

**Author's Note: **Loki and Khan totally have to take over the universe together. It just has to happen. And some Kirk/Spock because I can't help myself.

Cheers,

{IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
